


战斗技巧

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 莱昂纳多想要学习刺客的战斗技巧
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 3





	战斗技巧

天气很热，太阳像一个巨大的火球挂在天上。刺客摊在艺术家的小床上不想动弹，小床的主人则在画架前有一搭没一搭地画着哪位有钱人的订单。颜料的味道充斥着工作室，这让艾吉奥的鼻子一阵搔痒。他揉揉鼻子，又把脸埋进莱昂纳多的枕头里，留下一个棕色的毛茸茸脑袋给画家。   
“艾吉奥，你今天不用出去吗?”   
莱昂纳多把画笔放到一边，好笑地看着艾吉奥猫一样在自己床上摊成一摊。床上的刺客永远比艺术更加吸引他。或者说在画家眼中，刺客本身就是最 至高无上的艺术。   
年轻人嘟囔着翻个身，伸直四肢拉长嗓音开始黏黏糊糊地抱怨天气。   
“天气太热了，没人会出门的。”   
天气确实很热，比起温度更让人难以忍受的是潮湿，空气都仿佛有了实体，粘稠的包裹上皮肤。莱昂纳多穿的轻薄没有太大影响，但艾吉奥身上的刺客袍让他恨不得跳进海里游个两圈。粗糙的布料贴着皮肤，黏嗒嗒的触感能够消磨掉任何人的精神。   
“你可以把衣服脱了，在这里可没人盯着你。”   
“除了你。”艾吉奥的妥协般叹口气，开始拆刺客袍复杂的腰带。实际上这件衣服已经被他扯的领口大开，只是出于某种说不清道不明的心理才没有完全脱下来。   
脱下厚重外套的清爽让刺客长长喘了口气，他把袖剑妥帖地卸下来放在床头，又随意地踩下靴子裤子，最后半裸着跳下床，舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰。   
“我想我知道要做什么了。”他对上画家疑惑的表情，“亲爱的朋友，想学习刺客的战斗技巧吗？”   
他们在后院的树荫里站定，莱昂纳多好心地分了一条裤子给艾吉奥，免得他吓到可能路过的小姐或是被士兵以伤风化的理由抓走。   
艾吉奥没有给他袖剑，虽然莱昂纳多可能比他更了解这把武器，但他潜意识里依旧希望自己的朋友能够尽量远离刺客和圣殿的纷争。袖剑上的血腥气是刺客的勋章，但他不想莱昂纳多沾染上分毫。   
于是莱昂纳多找了把秃毛的画刷，艾吉奥则抽了张画纸卷起来。   
“莱昂，我可不想伤到你。”他对着画家气鼓鼓的表情无辜地眨眨眼。   
事实证明莱昂纳多对人体结构的了解让他学习的很快，也有可能天才学什么都很快。他很快就摸清了艾吉奥的打斗习惯。说到底他是个擅长观察总结再运用的艺术家。同时他的力气出乎意料的大，在几次尝试后甚至截下了迎面而来直拳。   
“我做到了!艾吉奥!”画家抱着对方的拳头惊喜地大喊，湛蓝的眼睛里满是喜悦。   
“虽然你的表情看起来更像是被吓到了。”艾吉奥笑着拍拍他，想起他们第一次见面时莱昂纳多可以单手抱起沉重的木箱。   
“好吧，接下来的会困难很多。”刺客随手抹了把脸上的汗，把头发捋到脑后。莱昂纳多则站在一边像一个乖巧的学徒。他难得露出这种表情，看得艾吉奥忍不住想去逗逗他。   
他这么想也这么做了。艾吉奥眨眨眼，猛然伸手去抢莱昂纳多的画笔。他的动作迅速而精准，像一只冲着猎物猛扑而来的雄鹰，羽翼带起阵阵烈风。   
于是乖巧的学徒猝不及防地乱了阵脚。   
“冷静!莱昂!用你的剑！”他大喝一声，接着猛然踏步后退，前后动作不过转瞬之间。莱昂纳多下意识跟着上前送出画笔。当他反应过来时艾吉奥已经抓住了他的左手向后扯。刺客在避开画笔的瞬间把腰压的极低，他从无数次训练和实战中得到的柔韧性和反应能力在这一刻展现的淋漓尽致。下一刻艾吉奥手里的匕首——纸卷——带起一道迅风，自下而上地刺过来。   
纸卷轻飘飘地抵上画家的下颚。   
“你看，我可不想伤到你。”   
他直起身顺势抱了抱自己的朋友，在分开时轻吻对方的嘴角。   
“再来一次，艾吉奥!”   
“好的，我的大师。”   
艾吉奥必须说比起练习战斗方式他们更像是在调情——他也乐在其中就是了。莱昂纳多对人体的热爱有点出乎他的意料，莱昂纳多所有肢体接触都带着探寻的意味，他能感受到对方指尖点上皮肤的触感像电路一般传遍全身（*1）。画家炽热的目光仿佛能看到他的最深处，他清楚莱昂纳多的注视不带一点其他意味，全然是出于艺术家对新事物的探寻和观察。但他没法忽视对方的视线，甚至能感受目光在自己皮肤上一寸寸滑过的瘙痒。   
锁骨，上臂，胸膛，还在向下。   
艾吉奥深吸一口气，感受到自己小腹传来熟悉的骚动。好吧，他甚至半硬了。   
刺客比了个暂停的手势，撩起莱昂纳多的上衣擦了把脸。画家放下画刷，脸上全然是兴奋的表情。   
“这太有趣了!”画家开始原地打转，他的金发被汗水浸透，一缕缕贴在皮肤上，像一只落水了的金色猫咪。现在轮到艾吉奥一阵好笑了。他收拾起画笔画纸揽着莱昂纳多往屋里走。他们身上满是汗水，贴在一起的皮肤黏糊糊的。   
“好了，我们应该洗个澡按摩一下肌肉，不然你明天会浑身痛到起不来的。” 刺客打开门把亢奋的画家塞进工作室，顺手捏了一把莱昂纳多的肩膀。  
“我更想绘画，艾吉奥，你的身体太美丽了！”画家还在喋喋不休，“你称得上是活动的希腊雕像！”   
“谢谢你的赞美，莱昂。但是你依旧应该先洗澡。”刺客好脾气的把画家推进浴室，他难得对别人这么好脾气。 没有人烧水——他在工作室时莱昂纳多会给所有的学徒放假——但是夏天洗个凉水澡也没什么。 浴室的空气凉而潮湿，但这也阻止不了莱昂纳多在刺客手下跃跃欲试地想往外跑。  
“好吧，或者这对你来说更有吸引力。”他猛地把画家按到墙上，抓住他的手捂上自己的下身，“在这里操我。”   
他舔上画家湿哒哒的颈脖，满意地感受到那只手猛然收紧。   
End   
*1 电流来自原著，茄和e做过的一次有关电流的实验


End file.
